


Una sera al pub

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Cheating, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Public Sex, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin si chiede come mai Ewan lo eviti. Che gli stia antipatico? O che ci sia altro sotto?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una sera al pub

Appunto mentale: non sposarsi mai più.  
Già una volta Colin aveva fatto questo errore, e Amelia non era neanche male come donna, ma se doveva trovarne una rompicoglioni come quella di Ewan… meglio non pensarci!  
“Fammi capire bene…” mormorò l’irlandese, massaggiandosi stancamente gli occhi “Tu non puoi venire al pub perché tua moglie, che abita a chilometri e chilometri di distanza, non vuole?”  
“Beh, non è proprio così…” sussurrò lo scozzese, rosso in volto “Ho solo detto che si preoccupa… se io esco la sera…”  
“E tu non dirglielo!” esclamò l’altro esasperato.  
Assolutamente… non era proprio il caso di prendere moglie! Figurarsi, lui si faceva un vanto della sua indipendenza! Non che ci fosse niente di sbagliato a sposarsi e a mettere su famiglia, però non avrebbe rinunciato alla sua libertà per niente al mondo.  
Fece un sospiro e ricominciò il discorso da capo. “Ewan, ascoltami bene. Allen ci ha detto di fare amicizia, in modo da comportarsi anche nel film come due veri fratelli, giusto?”  
McGregor si limitò ad annuire in silenzio, giocando distrattamente con il bordo della coperta. Se ne stava seduto sul suo letto a testa bassa, seguendo con la coda dell’occhio Farrell che camminava per la stanza, agitando le braccia mentre parlava.  
“Ora… mi spieghi come facciamo se continuiamo a stare chiusi in questo hotel? Io mi sono già rotto i coglioni!”  
“E allora esci” si limitò a dire lo scozzese, sperando in tal modo di troncare la conversazione.  
“Certo che esco! Solo che poi il regista si incazza perché tu te ne resti da solo e riattacca con la solita storia che noi due siamo fratelli, che siamo molto legati, che facciamo tutto insieme…”  
Ewan sbuffò, stanco di quella situazione; fissò lo sguardo sulla foto di famiglia che teneva sul comodino: non sarebbe morto nessuno se fosse uscito per una birra, lo sapeva anche lui, in fondo quella della moglie era solo una scusa. Ma non poteva di certo dire quale era il vero motivo del suo rifiuto…  
“Allora, sì o no?” gli chiese Colin all’improvviso.  
“Sì o no cosa?” Lo scozzese si riscosse dai suoi pensieri e finalmente guardò l’altro negli occhi: un brivido gli percorse la schiena, non poteva farcela a resistere.  
“Terra chiama Ewan, mi senti?” L’irlandese scosse la testa, irritato “Le cose sono due: o esci con le tue gambe o ti trascino fuori. Prendere o lasciare!”  
“Mi dispiace, non posso, te l’ho detto” balbettò Ewan, lo sguardo di nuovo fisso sulla foto, ripetendosi come un mantra nella mente _Pensa a tua moglie… Pensa a tua moglie…_  
Colin si ricacciò in gola tutti gli insulti e le bestemmie, contando fino a numeri infiniti; prese un profondo respiro per calmarsi. “Una birra, una sola… e per le dieci e mezzo sei in hotel, d’accordo?”  
Lo scozzese pensò a quella proposta. Doveva dire di no, lo sapeva benissimo, ma non poteva farlo. Non poteva continuare con la scusa della sua famiglia ancora per molto, non era credibile; e poi chissà… magari in un locale affollato si sarebbe trattenuto.  
“Ok…” rispose alla fine “Una birra e poi a letto…”  
“Deo gratias! E ci voleva tanto?” Colin rise rifilandogli una manata nella schiena che gli tolse il respiro. “Vedrai che andrà tutto a meraviglia!”  
Senza farsi notare, Ewan incrociò le dita, sperando che l’irlandese avesse ragione.

Gli occhi fissi nel suo boccale di birra, lo scozzese faceva di tutto per ignorare il compagno di bevute. Colin era chiaramente stufo di questa situazione e non poteva fare a meno di chiedersi cosa c’era che non andava. Tutto si poteva dire di lui, tranne che non fosse di compagnia: chiacchierava, scherzava, era sempre pronto ad una bevuta, faceva tardi la notte… Le aveva provate tutte per far colpo su Ewan e aveva sempre fallito. Non voleva certo che diventasse il suo migliore amico, però almeno un rapporto di sano cameratismo non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto. Se poi si teneva conto del fatto che Woody Allen quasi lo pretendeva… Colin finì il suo bicchiere e di nuovo si chiese che cosa avesse sbagliato con lui; forse gli stava solo antipatico.  
Se l’irlandese avesse saputo quale era il vero motivo per cui Ewan gli stava lontano, sarebbe rimasto stupito. Il problema era che allo scozzese l’altro piaceva… solo che gli piaceva un po’ troppo. Era il suo dramma personale: da anni ormai, malgrado moglie e due figlie, si sentiva attratto dagli uomini. Non ci poteva fare niente, gli succedeva sempre quando era in compagnia di un altro attore, specialmente se affascinante come Farrell: i suoi ormoni si agitavano e in men che non si dica si eccitava. Solo che non poteva permetterselo, non con una famiglia e una rispettabilità come la sua.  
Così da anni ormai si tratteneva, reprimendo i suoi istinti per evitare di saltare addosso a qualche collega. Col tempo era riuscito a frenarsi, ma gli era bastato vedersi davanti per la prima volta Colin Farrell per sentir risvegliare la passione. Aveva fatto di tutto per evitarlo, per fare in modo che si vedessero solo sul set, e ci era riuscito… almeno fino a quella sera. Si ostinava ad ignorarlo platealmente, gettando di tanto in tanto un’occhiata all’orologio, con la voglia solo di andar via per non far succedere niente di irreparabile. Per fortuna l’irlandese sembrava aver smesso di parlare…  
Aveva appena formulato questo pensiero che Colin si schiarì la voce. “Tu preferisci gli uomini o le donne?” chiese con nonchalance.  
“Eh?” Ewan rivolse all’altro uno sguardo sorpreso. Che avesse capito?  
“Sei sordo?” L’irlandese si concesse un sorriso stronzo: la sua era solo una piccola vendetta per come lo scozzese si stava comportando, non si era accorto di niente. “Ti ho chiesto se preferisci gli uomini o le donne.”  
“In che senso?”  
“Per l’abbigliamento. Ma sei scemo? A letto, no?”  
“Shhh! Abbassa la voce!” Il viso di McGregor era in fiamme. “Io sono sposato!”  
“Non ti ho chiesto lo stato civile.” Colin buttò giù un sorso del secondo bicchiere di birra che la cameriera gli aveva appena portato. “Vedi, io amo le donne, però… però diciamo che ultimamente sono più propenso per gli uomini. Meno casini, meno seghe mentali…”  
“Io… io…” Il cervello di Ewan aveva smesso di formulare pensieri coerenti. “Io sono sposato…”  
“Ti si è incantato il disco?” Altra risatina. “Vuoi dirmi che un bel culo maschile non ti suscita niente? E se mi rispondi che sei sposato, ti affogo nella birra!”  
“Un… un culo… maschile…?” Il cuore batteva così forte che si poteva quasi sentire da lontano. “Io… no…”  
“Ah, allora sei di quelli passivi che preferiscono i cazzi? Buongustaio!” La risata di Colin coprì le deboli proteste dello scozzese. “Lo hai visto il mio?”  
“Eh… NO! No, come… potevo?”  
“Sai, dopo il video su internet credo che il mondo lo conosca meglio di me. Comunque mi hanno fatto molti complimenti; se mi va male col cinema, posso sempre darmi al porno. Tu che ne dici?”  
La cosa più intelligente che Ewan poteva fare era quella di alzarsi e tornarsene sdegnosamente all’hotel. Ma in quel momento a comandare non era il cervello di Ewan, ma una parte di lui, molto più in basso. Certo che lo aveva visto il video incriminato, se lo era quasi imparato a memoria e i sogni che ci aveva fatto sopra non erano certo di quelli che si possono raccontare in giro. Specie se si è considerato un attore etero e innamorato della propria famiglia.  
A Colin il gioco stava cominciando a piacere: pensava che Ewan se ne sarebbe andato sdegnato dopo la prima provocazione, invece restava lì a guardarlo, rosso per l’emozione. Rabbia? No, non era arrabbiato… vuoi vedere che, ridendo e scherzando, l’irlandese aveva davvero capito il vero motivo della sua ritrosia?  
Per esserne sicuro, avvicinò ancora di più la sedia a quella dello scozzese. Per fortuna avevano scelto un tavolo abbastanza isolato per evitare che qualche fan invadente li disturbasse.  
“Non pensi che sia un cazzo degno di tutto rispetto?” chiese a voce più bassa, sbottonandosi i pantaloni.  
Ewan era sull’orlo di un attacco di cuore; tentò di distogliere lo sguardo, ma la sua volontà non voleva saperne, anzi continuava a seguire rapita i movimenti delle mani di Colin intorno alla cintura e alla zip. Trattenne il fiato quando vide il suo sesso: dal vivo lo trovava ancora più eccitante che in video.  
“Potrebbero… vederci…” mormorò Ewan, leccandosi le labbra eccitato. Lo aveva detto solo per quel poco di coscienza che gli era rimasta; niente avrebbe potuto distoglierlo sul serio da quella situazione, né un cameriere né un paparazzo.   
“Allora dobbiamo sbrigarci.” Colin sorrise e si sistemò meglio sulla sedia, poi prese una delle mani dello scozzese tra le sue e la portò verso il suo inguine. “Toccami…” aggiunse in un sussurro.  
Ewan deglutì, ma non poté fare a meno di obbedire: il suo pugno si chiuse intorno al sesso dell’irlandese e cominciò a muoversi piano.   
Gemendo, Farrell avvicinò la bocca a quella dell’altro e lo baciò; le labbra di Ewan accolsero con piacere la lingua, lasciandosi sfuggire un mugolio strozzato quando le dita dell’uomo liberarono anche la sua erezione che premeva insistente contro i jeans.  
La mano dell’irlandese prese a masturbarlo a sua volta, seguendo i movimenti dello scozzese, le mentre le loro lingue continuavano a giocare tra di loro, gli occhi chiusi per assaporare ogni singolo istante.  
Nessuno li disturbò, forse non li videro o forse preferirono lasciarli in pace. Forse furono visti e riconosciuti, invece, forse anche fotografati; però in quel momento l’unica cosa che interessava ad ognuno di loro era di godersi il piacere che l’altro gli stava dando.  
Vennero quasi insieme, i gemiti che si perdevano nelle loro gole; solo allora si staccarono, ancora rossi per l’eccitazione. Colin prese un fazzoletto dalla tasca e si pulì come meglio poteva, imitato da Ewan.  
“Era per questo che mi evitavi?” chiese con un sorrisetto malizioso sulle labbra. Come al solito, lo scozzese si limitò ad annuire in silenzio.  
“Stupido!” esclamò, baciandolo di nuovo.  
“E adesso?” chiese Ewan, ancora sconvolto da quello che era appena successo.  
”Adesso andiamo in albergo, così Colin Farrell ti farà vedere tutto quello che si può fare quando una moglie è lontana abbastanza da non rompere i coglioni.”


End file.
